Obsession
by mia66
Summary: A Casey centric story. She never knew a obsessive a fan could go this far matter of fact she didn’t even knew it was a fan doing this.. until now.
1. Chapter 1

**They belong to DW and NBS, I just borrow them.**

**Got the idea to write this fic. After watching Svengali season 9. ****Be aware ****minor spoilers**** from the episode**

**Only Character of mine are Miss and Mr Kim**

**I would like to thank CNovak929 for helping me on editing this story.****Chapter 1**

* * *

**Obsession**

**--**

**She never knew..**

It was dark outside but inside the room it was even darker.

She didn't know where she was or, for that matter, how she had gotten there or when she had gotten there, "wherever" there was.

What she did know is that she was in bad shape and she was in pain.

She tried to sit up to relieve the pain she was feeling on her side, but she couldn't.

The pain just got more intense paralyzing her on her intent.

She tried to roll herself over on her other side so that she couldn't feel the pressure that was suffocating her as best as she could.

Broken ribs... one maybe two, she thought. "Great, now what? How did I get here? How long have I been here? It's dark outside."

Again she tried to move a little and she finally managed to roll on her Right side so she could breathe better. Taking a minute to recover she looked around the room again; it was cold and humid and she tried to figure out what kind of room she was in.

"Maybe a basement... but where?"

She tried to concentrate on hearing something that could give her some clues as to where she was; she could hear cars in the distance but that was it.

So I could be anywhere in the city.

Bringing her hand up to feel her head she winced when she withdrew her fingers, feeling a sticky substance on them.

Looking at her fingers she could tell there was blood on them.

"Well at least I'm not restrained just a bump on the head."

She checked for more injuries and came up empty.

"This is good, I just need to not aggrieve the ribs anymore than necessary and the headache will go away."

She looked for her jacket, but whoever brought her here had taken it with him, and that's why she felt so cold.

"Good, no cell phone, no jacket, no way to go anywhere, great... just great."

She tried to remember what happened to her and the last thing she remembered was stopping at Miss Kim's for her takeout dinner.

"Darn my Orange Chicken with Chestnuts and Noodles.Somebody better be preparing for some butt kicking when I get out of here."

Her headache got stronger and she tried to relax, closing her eyes as she tried to remember what happened.

--

**Flashback **

**--**

"Afternoon, Miss Kim how are you?"...

* * *

Little short but this is just the introduction...If you like you know what to do...I'll Appreciated


	2. MissKim

**They belong To DW and NBC still**

**The way Miss Kim speaks, is base on a lovely Vietnamese lady my family knows, she talks like that so no meaning to offend any body**

**Thanks again to CNovak929 for her help on editing and correcting this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Miss Kim**

**Flashback Some hours earlier**

**--**

"Good afternoon, Miss Kim, how are you?"

"Good afternoon, Miss Novak! You good? You early."

"I'm fine, thank you; slow day today so I'm home early. Did you have a busy day?"

"Yes busy day! Yes! Lots people much cooking."

The lady, Miss Kim, answered with a smile that seemed to open her little eyes a little more with a shine in them that made Casey wonder how this woman could work so hard all day long and still have the energy to be as graceful and amicable as the best of friends.

"You picking up food?" Casey was brought back to the present with the question asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, Miss Novak, you work to hard, yes, you no paying much attention. You picking up food for you to go?" She asked again and waited patiently.

"Yes! I ordered some dinner to go sorry; I just.. my mind was somewhere else."

"You need rest, too much work, no much sleep yes? You too thin, you need more food and need more sun in you." Miss Kim told her.

That brought a giggle out of Casey; this woman that barely knew her, knew too much about her already.

"Yes, I know, but there is too much work too many crazy people that need to be caught and caged and too little time to do it before they hurt someone else. Now if I can just get my food then I can go home and get that rest you are talking about. What do you say?" Casey told Miss Kim.

Miss Kim went to her kitchen with a smile on her face, muttering something in her maternal language.

"I can hear you, Miss Kim. Maybe I can't understand you, but I know you are talking about me." Casey said a little bit louder.

Walking back carrying a brown paper bag in her hands Miss. Kim deposited the bag in the counter and said.

"I was just saying you need husband, so you need no work. Your work too much danger, you pretty girl; you work too much and life is short."

Casey looked at Miss Kim and was stunned and speechless.

"I... I don't need a man to take care of me. I can do that by my self very well, thank you" She said a little defensively, taking the bag from Miss Kim while reaching for her purse.

"Sorry, Miss Novak, I don't mean to be..." She took a little time to think of the word she needed.

"Nosy, yes. I want you to be happy, you are good woman and you not know what will happened tomorrow, I know this, yes, I was young when I think no need a man, then war came and I got out my country."

"My family stay.. I got here I was alone... It hurt here." She said pointing to her heart, "I find Mr. Kim and everything different and not too hard.. No too sad, Is best two than one yes?"

Miss Kim said this with a small smile on her lips and Casey could tell that her eyes had misted a little. While her look seemed to be far off, not knowing what to say Casey smiled at Miss Kim, thinking on this new revelation and feeling a new kind of admiration for the small woman.

She was fragile in aspect, but strong as the rod steels that supported the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Yes, I thing you are right. Sorry I didn't mean to sound harsh, but it is hard to find someone good that could understand you and not feel threatened by your job, you know?"

"Yes, yes I know, but you will and he be good husband for you. You no fool and you are good woman, just you work too much. Take vacation for you, work is good but if you are alone when work is over that no good, yes?"

By this time the demeanor on the woman had changed and was again the happy woman Casey knew.

"Yes I think you are right." Casey reflected on these words. "How much is it?"

"No price for you; take it."

"No, you work too hard all day just to support a stranger by giving your food away."

"No, no money, you help Mr. Kim with problem and you didn't charge him, You no stranger, so food for you is my gift, yes."

"It was just a little legal question, there was nothing to it!" Casey exclaimed.

"Well, you help, I help. Now take your food; it's getting cold. Eat and rest, you need it," Miss Kim replied and handed the bag to her.

"Thanks, and I will remember to eat here more often then and maybe I'll bring a friend with me next time." Taking the bag with her dinner in it and a smile on her face Casey turned around to go home.

"OK, next time I charge twice!" She heard Miss Kim speaking to her a little louder so she could hear her.

Casey turned, waving goodbye to the woman as another giggle escaped her while she was getting out the door.

--

**Present**

--

That brought a smile to her lips.

In her current situation that memory alleviated her pain and misery just a little.

Little Miss Kim. Casey didn't know much about her, but the Asian woman seemed to have an antidote for depression and boredom and the energy that could compare to the people that run The New York Marathon.

She wondered for a while what her story was. Why did she have to get out of her country? And why did her family have to stay behind?

She knew she was married, but she had no kids. They worked at the restaurant day in and day out.

When Mr. Kim had come to her for help he was filling out an application for Immigration and another for a Bank Account across the Continent.

When she had asked him why he needed the bank account application in Europe, he had only said that it was for her family so that they could get the money without a problem.

He didn't say more and she had made herself a mental note to ask if everything went well, but work and cases had gotten in the way and she had forgotten to ask; now she regretted it.

Casey didn't know if she would have the chance to see the woman again, or, for that matter, her friends at SVU, her family of sorts or her colleges.

She tried to sit straight, but the pain ripping through her side made her stop in her intent. She was perspiring and for some reason her breathing had become harsh and a little bit more elaborated and she was beginning to feel lightheaded.

"Oh God, I'm bleeding internally. This is not good, no, not good at all."

Trying to relax her body by breathing in small cycles and closing her eyes she concentrated on remembering what more had happened to her.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon!


	3. Abducted

**DW and NBC own them**

Thanks for reading and to my one and only reviewer: **EnforceAndAccuserFan**so far..wow more then 300 hits and only two reviews? Is it that bad?..On with it.

**Thank to CNovak929 for editing and correcting the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Abducted**

**Flashback Earlier**

While walking to her apartment, her mind was busy thinking about what Miss Kim said.

It was probably time for her to slow down a little and try to find a... What? A boyfriend? She was way too mature to be looking for a boyfriend. She wasn't that old, but those times had come and gone.

What she needed was a man that could accept her, the way she was and that didn't feel inferior or threatened because of her work and what she did for a living or, even worse, try to change who she was.

That made it very difficult for her to find someone suitable. She had tried and given up in the matter a long time ago and after Charlie, well, she just gave up altogether.

She wondered how Olivia had managed all this time and still was.

From what she knew of her friend, Olivia wanted the same things she did. She wanted a home to go to with a man waiting for her, to share the day's events with him; somebody she could confide her problems and her doubts with and one that she could show her weakness and cry when she was in the need to do so.

She also wanted to have a family of her own, with children in the mix.

When Olivia told her this on one of those girl's night outs, Casey had been speechless and didn't know what to tell her. The only venue was to say the truth and she did.

That night Olivia had found out that Casey wanted the same things: the man, the family, and the kids.

Who would have told Casey that the hard butt kicking cop she got to known almost six years prior to this date, would be opening to her telling her, her most secret desires?

The beginning of their relationship had been a rough one.

Olivia had made it her business to let Casey know that she wasn't welcome in the Unit, or, for that matter, the whole New York City.

It had been understandable; from what Casey had heard The Unit had just lost a dear friend in the form of the formerly ADA Alexandra Cabot.

It seemed that Alex and Olivia had been close friends by the time the former had been gone.

Apparently the beginning of their own friendship had been a cold one too, but with time they were able to overpass whatever troubles they had and had become close friends.

So, when Casey had been assigned to work the first case with the Special Victims Unit, Olivia had been as cold and as hard as she could be and it didn't help her case when she had pressured that little girl to identify the 'Honey sucker' suspect and made her cry.

The look in the detective's eyes at that time had been a murderous one, and as the saying said 'If looks could kill you,' Casey was almost sure she had dropped dead in that instant.

She had come a long way from the green and inexperienced ADA Casey Novak to the one she was today, but that first time she had the desired to just quit and run because she felt the pressure was too much to handle.

That was until Detective Benson had come to her office and there was no doubt in her mind that she had come to tell her one or two things about on how to treat a child.

When Olivia noticed, however, how the situation had affected Casey, Olivia had turned into a comforting soul and told her about how this job was not an easy one to do, especially the one's involving kids.

In a way, without Olivia knowing she had helped Casey deal with the decision to stay and give it a try, and from then on things between the two had changed little by little.

One thing Casey had learned about Olivia was that she could be the most loyal of friends you could ask for, and that had been the problem with her and Olivia in the beginning.

It hadn't helped that she was the new ADA assigned to SVU. Casey was replacing the closest thing to a sister Olivia had ever had in her life.

The brunette had revealed this and some other stuff after the Eldridge Case, when Olivia had revealed her own private hell so that she could help a girl that was about to spend the majority of her young life in jail.

She was so concentrated on her thoughts that she didn't realize someone was calling her name or that she was about to cross the street alley next to her apartment building.

She didn't even notice the black van that was slowly moving to intercept her.

Casey heard someone calling her name again and this time she turned to looked at the person trying to get her attention.

She saw Miss Kim running to catch up to her and in her hands she could see what appeared to be the files she had brought home to work on.

Stopping and turning to greet the woman and get the items from her hands, she barely had time to see her scared and shocked eyes looking behind her before she felt a sharp pain on her side that made Casey lose the air to her lungs.

She felt her knees give out from under her the next second at the same time she could hear Miss Kim screaming her name.

"Miss Novak, no! Get away! Go away! Help! Somebody help!"

Casey heard the frantic woman yelling from her prone position where she had fallen on the pavement.

"Help! Arg!"

She lifted her head up just in time to see how the same person that attacked her hit Miss Kim over the head. Casey tried to help the little woman.

"No!" Casey said as she tried to get up, just to be hit in the head with the same object and then in her side one more time.

Losing all perception of time or where she was, the last thing she remembered seeing was Miss Kim lying in the ground a few feet away from her and then her world turned black.

--

**Present**

**--**

"Miss Kim"

The thought of the woman brought tears to her eyes; she had been the innocent bystander in all of this and had gotten hurt by whoever had the desire to cause Casey pain.

Wishing Miss Kim was OK, Casey concentrated on who wanted to hurt her, thinking back if she had gotten any treats or phone calls warning her, or anything that could have given her a clue that she was in any danger; she came up empty.

The case that she was currently working wasn't anything special or too important for her to be concerned, so who had attacked her? And why?

And Miss Kim wasn't here with her, so that meant that she had been left behind. Was she dead?

"God I hope not; please let her be alright, please" And if she was OK then that meant that she was the sole witness of her abduction.

Were the guys and Olivia aware of her situation? Probably.. If Miss Kim was alive, were they looking for her? She hoped they were; she knew they would.

And then she remembered the note that she gotten the week before. It had been just a plain white sheet of paper with the sentence "It's your fault, payback will follow."Just that, nothing more.

She had gotten a little preoccupied and thought about telling her boss or maybe the guys, but nothing else happened. No phone calls, no more notes and she had just assumed it had been just the regular hate mail most of the attorneys got.

It wasn't uncommon for a prosecutor to got hate mail, especially after a case was won and the perpetrators were sent to jail.

Usually family members or friends would send this kind of mail, but nothing would develop other than letting their anger vent and leaving the attorney questioning if maybe that will be the time to change from being a prosecutor for the state to become a private attorney in a private office.

Casey had forgotten all about the note and now she found herself questioning if maybe this was what the note was telling her would happen.

"Stupid, stupid, Casey, you should have taken this as a warning. You should have let the guys know, or even Branch, how stupid can you be!"

She internally raged.

Just as soon as the outburst had come, she remembered that she couldn't live like that; it wouldn't only make her question her ability to do her job, but it would make her scared all the time, and she refused to live like that; after all, they got those notes all the time.

Trying to stand up the pain intensified, but she ignored it. Propelling herself up using her back and the wall as support, she finally succeeded in her attempt to keep herself vertical, using the wall along the way she tried to find a door or a way out.

The only thing that she could see was a small window, high and close to the ceiling, probably at street level, but it was too high for her to reach and there weren't any chairs or boxes she could use to reach it.

Then she saw the staircase, which meant that there had to be a door at the top of those stairs.

Holding her tender side with one hand to keep her ribs in place and the other on the wall to help her not to plummet to the ground, she tried to go up.

Every time she took a step she could feel the pressure that the exertion was putting in her body and felt her lungs work harder.

Her breathing got more difficult and she felt the need to stop.

Suddenly she got lightheaded and the stairs started to shift. Casey changed the position of her hand on her side and gripped the rail on the stairs.

She held on to the railing as hard she could. Her grip on the rail got stronger while willing herself not to pass out, that would only made her situation worse and that was something she wanted to avoid.

She evened out her breathing and slid down the wall again. She deposited herself half way to the top; the pain was getting stronger.

Closing her eyes she tried regulating her breathing.

"Come on, Casey, get a grip. You need to stay calm and relax, just get a little bit of rest and then you'll try again, OK."

Looking up to where she hoped the door was, the distance grew in her eyes and suddenly she felt too tired to do anything else. Closing her eyes she thought about Liv and the guys.

"Come on guys, find me! Are you even looking for me? You must be, there was a witness! Please help me!"

She knew she was getting delirious as tears sprang to her eyes. She didn't like feeling so vulnerable... so... so alone and in pain.

She rested her head against the wall and let herself fall to sleep.

* * *

You know what to do or just to let me know if you like it so far? Thanks for reading.


	4. Clues

**They belong to you know who.**

**Thanks to all for reading and the ones that have taken the time to review and give me advise, I'm sorry for the mistakes I'm still working on my writing.**

**--**

**Preview**

_She was getting delirious she knew it as tears sprang to her eyes, she didn't like feeling so vulnerable.. so.. so alone and in pain, she rested her head against the wall and let herself fall to sleep._

_--_

**Clues**

**Chapter 4**

**Eight hours before **

"That's your witness"

The policeman at the site told them, while pointing in the directions where a woman and the medical team where.

"She has a bump in the head and needs to go to the hospital to be checkout but she refuses, insisted on talking to you guys before we can take her in."

"Had she say anything about what happen?" Detective Benson ask.

"Only thing she say was.. She took her.. That she saw her got hit on the head and tried to intervene, that's when she got hurt, other than that she didn't saw or hear anything."

"OK, we'll take over from here" Elliot told him and hurried his steep to catch to Olivia, who by this time was almost by the gurney.

"How is she?"

"Well other than the hit on the head, it seems she doesn't have any other injuries just an abrasion on the side of her face, probably cause when she hit the pavement, but we need to take her to the hospital just to make sure that she doesn't have a fracture, she may have a slight concussion, her eyes are dilated but she doesn't want to go before she talk to a ..Detective Benson?"

"That's me.. Thanks"

Olivia when to the woman just as Elliot catch up to her.

"How does she knows you by name?" Olivia turned to him and made a gestured with her head letting him know she didn't know.

"I'm OK.. Need to talk to Miss. Benson!" They both heard the woman saying to the second medic when Olivia hear and saw how she was she recognized her.

"Miss. Kim?"

"Who?"

"Miss. Kim, she is the owner of the Chinese restaurant one block down, Casey and I get our food from there sometimes" She hurried to the gurney smiling to the woman on the gurney and ask.

"Miss. Kim, how are you feeling?"

"Miss. Olivia!, good.. You here.. You need to help her, she was hit and.." The woman stared to speak really fast that her heart stared to bit faster.

"Miss. Kim you need to relax, calm down, take your time ok?"

"Ok..mm ok" She tried to calm down and Olivia stared again.

"Miss Kim this is my partner Detective Stabler, can you tell us what happened?"

"Yes, yes, I waiting for you.. I.. She forgot her books at restaurant" She said pointing to the thick bunch of folders laying on the grown bound by an elastic band .. "Miss. Novak.. I try to give it to her.. She was walking.. She hear me and she turn and the woman hit her."

"The woman? What woman?" Elliot asked.

"She was on a truck.. Mm.. A black truck.. closed on the side."

"Closed? Like a van?" Olivia asked.

"Yes.. Yes.. It was black, she came out of van and hit Miss. Novak on the side." She said while touching her left side. "She felt to ground.. I try to help but she hit me.. And I don't see nothing more" Miss. Kim finish and stayed really quiet.

"It's ok Miss. Kim, take your time. Is there anything else that you can remember? Anything that will help us on finding Casey? Did you got a look at the driver?"

Olivia asked and turn to the opposite side of where they where, just a few feet away Casey's briefcase and what appear to be the remains of her dinner were scared on the grown were they had fallen, just a few feet from the folders. "Where are you Case?" Liv thought internally.

"I remember.. The van had a signed on side.. It was from School.. It had children pain on side..Yes children"

Elliot took over seeing that Olivia was distracted

"School? You mean it was a School van?

Hearing this Olivia turn her attention to the conversation again and concentrated.

"Yes, like School van.. Small children on the sign, it was black.. The woman black hair.. Not to tall no to short.. She white.. Blue eyes"

"OK, Miss. Kim did you hear anything the woman may have said?" Olivia asked.

"Mm she said..It's your.. Fault?.. Yes.. It's your fault.. That's what she say"

"Sorry detectives but we need to move her, she needs to go in," A paramedic announce and Olivia acknowledge him, looking at Miss. Kim she asked.

"Miss. Kim, do you think you can describe the woman to one of the sketch artist so we could see how she looks like?"

"Yes, yes I do Miss. Benson, when?"

"Please call me Olivia, and as soon as the doctors make sure you are ok, we can set you up with one of the guys from the drawing department OK?"

"Yes I do what I can.. I sorry I couldn't help her.. So sorry" When the woman finished she was about to cry, taking her hand into hers Olivia try to comfort her.

"It is not your fault Miss. Kim, you tried to help and you couldn't known what was about to happen, you did what you could and now because of you we have a clue to where star looking, you had help us more that you can imagine, we'll find her" She reassured her and squeezing the little woman hand's Olivia gave her a little smile.

"Mai" The woman say and Olivia look at her a little confuse "My name is Mai, you can call me that, yes"

Olivia's smile got bigger and she acknowledge with her head.

"Yes I can; and now Mai you need to go to the hospital to be checkout OK"

Letting go of her hands as the paramedic were moving the gurney she reassure her.

"We'll see you in a little bit."

When the gurney was place inside the ambulance Elliot turn to Olivia asking her opinion.

"What do you think?"

"Other than this been someone looking for revenge, I got nothing, it has to be connected to one of her cases"

"How do you know?"

"Because of what Miss. Kim heard the other woman said before attacking them. 'It is your fault' it sounds personal.. Maybe the relative of a convicted criminal or a friend with a grouched against Casey, in this line of business that's not really hard to find" Olivia finished remembering just how few weeks before she had been attack in her apartment by the crazy comic book guy.

"Maybe you are right, lets go to the hospital, on the way we call Fin and Lake so they can go to Casey's office and see if they find any treat notes or any clues that could help us, Much can work the telephone lines, see if there were any hate calls, maybe her home too"

They walked back to their issue car in silence the only thing on their minds finding Casey Novak, the sooner the better.

--

**1-6 Precinct **

**--**

"Got anything?"

"Anything other than our ADA living a life of solitude and to herself?No.

She has no phone calls other than the annoying telemarketers and credit card offers, a call from a friend upstate and from her office, she got no other phone calls, same at the office; just busyness and Court calls, she had her cell with her but I couldn't get anything suspicious from her account" Munch stated sitting at his desk while waving a thick file on his hand.

"Fin and Lake found anything? Are they back yet?"

"Cap I just got back and they are not here, at least I don't see them, unless they when for lunch"

"Munch don't be an.." John interrupted him before he could finish.

"Cap. All I'm saying is that there is no way anyone in this unit will stop looking for her voluntary, we all want to have her back as soon as possible and I'm sure that as soon as Lake and Fin get back they will tell us what they found, same with Elliot and Olivia, we just need to be patient."

At that moment Elliot and Olivia walk into the bullpen.

"Did you got anything? Elliot asked.

Munch, seen their faces opted for the safe way and just answer the question.

"Nothing on her phone lines, not the office nor the apartment, I just got her cell phone records but I didn't see anything suspicious" He stop and when Liv was a bout to say something he added "Yet, I was just about to go through them."

"You got anything else from the witness?" Cragen ask.

"No Captain, the wit.. Miss. Kim is unconscious or was at the time we came back, the Dr. said it wasn't uncommon for that to happen, when she wakes up she is going to be set with the sketch artists to give us the description of the woman she saw" Olivia answer.

"But we do have a description of the van the kidnapper was driving in.. Black from a school, most likely a private school, and three letters from the plate.. ZST.. No numbers thought" Elliot added.

"Well at least we have something to go on, aren't there any security cameras around the building or the street?"

"All ready check and done, they are at Computer Crimes Lab as we speak, for once I would be grateful to Big Brother spying down on us" John responded and Cragen nodded.

"Ok, so know we just wait for Fin and Lake to come back and see if they found anything and hope the witness wakes up soon, Olivia, Elliot, go to Computer Crimes and see if they have found something else"

The two stared to walk out the bullpen when Cragen hold Liv' arm and say to her.

"We are going to find her"

Olivia shook her head and gave him a small smile "I know Cap. Thanks"

With that they walked out the bullpen.

--

On the elevator Elliot keep glancing at Olivia looking at her stoic posture, he didn't know what to say to her or how to reassure her that everything would turn out ok.

"How are you holding on?"

"Barely" Was her only and strait answer.

Elliot didn't know what else to say, or how to respond to that so he did what he thought would help her, he put his hand on Olivia's shoulder and squeeze it a little bit, willing himself to give the support he knew the woman at his side needed.

Olivia couldn't help the tears that shone in her eyes but never let fall.

"It's just. That .. I don't know if I could take it you know? Her been gone.. We have become so closed just like.." She kept quiet.

"Just like you and Alex?"

"Yes, I'm willing to say closer.. You guys are all the family I got.. Well apart from Simon whom I'm just getting to know.. I just couldn't take it if I lose anyone of you.. We need to find her.. I need to find her!" Olivia finished with a little hiccup of emotions on her voice.

She had never open up to him like this, not for the last two or three years at least, it was probably the situation or that they were turning to be the best friends they used to be, but he had never seen her this vulnerable.

Or maybe he hadn't notice before; been to involved in his own problems that he felt like he had deserted her and he made himself a promise that he was going to be there for her.

"We'll find her Liv, and she is going to be fine you'll see; nothing will change.. Well maybe that we are going to be more careful of her and you, so we don't have to be looking for anyone else in the future, but we will find her, you need to believe that" He said and his hold on her got stronger.

She felt his strength and the warm from his hand radiating thru her shoulder and to her soul that make her feel warm inside and Olivia appreciated it, with a little more hope in her heart she look at her partner, her best friend and before walking out the elevator said.

"I know El.. Thanks"

--

Ok next chapter coming soon..any thoughts..you know what to do.


	5. Hope

**They still belong to DW and NBC**

**I would like to thank CNovak929 who's been editing and making the necessary correction to this story, Thank you!**

**I'll be re-posting the last chapters that had been edited and corrected, please have in mind English is my second language.**

**OK on with the story..**

**--**

**Chapter 5**

**Hope  
**

**somewhere in a city basement**

Casey awoke with a start and looked around, if anything it was darker and colder than before. The pain had diminished a little, probably because she wasn't moving.

"How long have I been in here?" she wondered. Several hours, maybe. It was already late at night and she was hungry and cold.

She tried to stand and continue in her quest to reach the top of the stairs, but as soon as she tried to stand she had to stop, something inside had moved and was giving her more problems that she was willing to admit.

"Definitely a broken rib and it is putting pressure on something else."

Giving up in her quest for the moment she tried to accommodate herself the best way possible, trying to avoid putting more pressure on her left side.

She stared to remember what Miss Kim told her that afternoon… or was it yesterday afternoon? She didn't know; all perception of time was gone by now, and the thought about looking for a man to share her life with came to her and the Asian woman words resonated on her mind.

"If you are alone after work is not good." Those had been her words and how true those words were; if you have no one to share your triumphs and losses with, or your happy moments or, for that matter, your sad ones too, then there was something missing in your life.

Casey was getting tired of missing that part of her life. She made up her mind and opted that if she…

"NO! When I get out of here. There is not "IF;" I'll get out or the guys will find me and when they do I'll work in that aspect of my life. I will focus in my self a little more and I'm taking a vacation… a long one, that's for sure; but first I need to get out of here."

With that in mind she tried to stand up again and, holding on to the rail with both hands, she started to go up slowly; she was about to reach the top when she lost her balance and her body fell forward.

"Oh God, this is going to hurt like hell," Casey found herself thinking before her body made contact with the landing.

On instinct she brought her hands in front of her to cushion her fall a little, which helped a little but not much. She felt her left side making contact with the wooden step of the stair and the agonizing pain shooting through her body like sharp needles made her lose her breath, her consciousness slowly following.

--

**Precinct same time**

**--**

Lake and Fin walked into the bullpen, Fin shaking a piece of paper in the air concealed in a plastic bag.

"All I want to know is, why when someone threatens your life you don't say anything. A simple 'I'm being stalked, harassed, or a crazy person sent me a threatening note' would be enough, you know?"

"What are you talking about?" Cragen asked

"Well, it seems our ADA got a threatening note about a week ago and she didn't bother to tell anyone. Not her boss nor us" Fin responded holding the evidence bag in front of him for his boss to see.

"She got it a week ago. There were no more notes or anything suspicious for the last seven days." Lake tried to intervene but was cut short by Fin.

"I don't care! You are in danger you tell someone. It doesn't matter how good you think you are, you let someone know!" Fin spat.

"Especially with things going the way they're going around here!" Fin turned around looking at Lake straight in the face, leaving little margin for the other man to think this was something not that important.

"Fin, you took that note to the lab?" Cragen intervened between his detectives since tempers were running high.

"Yes we did, there where two sets of prints, one belonging to our missing ADA and the others to someone else. They are not in our date base," Fin said.

"Well, what do you say we run them in the city's database? If this person has a driver's license then she has to be there," Much suggested.

"That assuming she has a New York driver's license," Fin answered a little annoyed.

"Come on, dude, have a little faith," Lake retorted in his all too relaxed way.

That at that moment was irritating Fin more than he wanted to admit. The man had an air of not caring too much and that was something Fin was finding it hard  
to deal with; he knew he needed to over pass it.

Lake did care, only his way of showing it was different from all of them. He was the new guy and didn't know them as well as Fin knew them, but that didn't mean the guy didn't care. He did, so taking a deep breath he said,

"Don't we need a warrant or something to this? We are talking about the City Of New York's database. We don't want to lose this case if it is found that we obtained the prints illegally. Or worse, have the city suing us for looking into their database illegally," Fin questioned

"All taken care of; we'll have all the legal documents we need in our hands in just a while singed by judge Petrovsky. I took the liberty to make some phone calls while you were all occupied. I covered our bases, thinking that maybe this could happen," Cragen told them and motioned for Fin and Lake to go ahead on their search.

Ten minutes later Olivia and Elliot walked in with a folder in Liv's hands.

"We got something!"

"What you got?" ask Cragen.

"The video shows a black van with a child's design on its side and the full license plate number on it… ZST864," Elliot said, and before he had finished Munch was running the license plate in the computer all ready.

They all where looking at the computer screen, willing the electronic devise to work faster. It had been five hours since Casey Novak had been abducted and they were getting anxious and nervous. Where was she? What was happening to her while they where searching for the clues that will point them in the right direction?

"Detectives, I have your suspect's sketch!" Matt Cook from the drawing department told them, walking into the bullpen.

"Let me see that" Cragen said, taking the sketch in his hands and walking to the evidence board he put it up.

"Ok people, we got our suspect's face… anyone recognize her?"

At that same moment Munch's computer came to life announcing the finding of the desired plate identification.

"The van belongs to a Child Care Facility in Manhattan" He announced, holding the report in the air.

The other detectives were making their way to the board to see the drawing while waiting for the finger print result.

"No, haven't seen her."

"No, no idea who she is," Olivia and Elliot said in unison.

Fin just nodded in negative at the picture, but when Lake lifted up his eyes to look at the sketch he stopped in his tracks.

"Hey, I know that chick." He walked to the board to have a better look.

"What? Is she a hot date gone wrong? You seem to know everybody around the city and everybody seems to know you," Fin told his partner.

Lake gave the look to Fin and then turned to his fellow Detectives.

"What I mean to say is that I know who she is. I talked to her about four weeks ago. She was one of Robert Morten follower's, she is the one I told you about, said she was the president of the "Free Robert Morten Committee," he told Fin while quoting the last statement with his fingers on the air.

"She is the crazy chick that told me she was going to married Morten when he got out of jail," he continue when he saw that neither Fin nor the others were registering what he was talking about.

"Her name is Margaret something, she works for the Sunny Day Care up in Manhattan… Davine that's her last name."

"So you mean these are the actions of a jealous woman that didn't get what she wanted?" Olivia asked while turning her sight to the empty eyes of the face in the board.

"Well, Olivia, you saw first hand what that comic guy thought about you working against Morten," A new voice said making the detectives turn to see the author of the comment.

"For these people, when they have a fixation with a guy like Morten, everything they do is valid in their eyes," George Huang said while he was making his way to the group of detectives gathered around the board.

He was already analyzing the profile of the woman that was the main suspect on the abduction of Casey Novak.

"Hey Doc, you here to lend a hand?" Munch asked.

"It seems I will be needed if this is the person that took Casey."

At that moment the other computer announced that it had finished and the Driver's license of none other than Margaret T. Davine came on to the screen, showing all the people in the room the picture of the woman—an exact copy of the sketch with an address on it.

"Ok people, time to work. We got our suspect; Olivia, Elliot, you go to her work place and find out if she or the van is there, or where has she been in the last six hours. Lake, Fin go to her home and see if she is there. Let's find her people; if she is trying to impress Morten then we have least seven hours to find Casey.

"Munch, go to Florence Super Max Prison and try to find out if Morten knows anything about this. Dr. Huang, could you stay put and do what you do in this kind of cases? I'm going to get our warrants for the van, the house and work place so we can do our searches," Cragen instructed.

With that all the detectives and their captain got to work. They knew that time was against them; Casey had no more than seven hours before she was injured farther or, even worse, killed by a fanatic and obsessed woman.

Olivia and Elliot, along with all of the other detectives went on their way, two things on their minds: out there was a crazy woman with the intention of inflicting damage to one of their own. They were all convinced that they would find that woman and her friend before she was harmed any more.

They will bring Casey home.

--

Ok what do you think.. Thanks for reading.


	6. Margaret Davine

**Still belong to DW and NBC**

**Once again thanks so much to DNovak929**

**On with it**

**--**

**Chapter 6**

**Margaret Davine**

**--**

**Hours later Interrogation Room**

"Where is she, Margaret? We know you took ADA Novak. Where did you take her?" Olivia asked the woman once more, receiving no answer.

They found her at work. The van was also there, and inside the evidence they needed… now it was a matter of breaking her and getting the address where  
Casey was being held.

"We have your finger prints in the note you sent her, the bat you used to subdue her and Miss Kim. We've got a witness that saw you attacked her—the same  
witness you hit with that bat—so why don't you save us some time and tell us where she is?"

Elliot knew his temper was getting the best of him, but he couldn't help it. He knew Margaret was pushing their buttons by not cooperating. She just looked  
at the mirror over his head.

"Margaret, if you tell us where she is, if you cooperate with us and she is fine, then the DA's office will go easy on you. This is your first offence. You have no record, so things can go more lightly for you. C'mon, tell us were you took her."

Olivia pleaded one more time to the woman, but Margaret had not said a word since she had been arrested. She was now looking at the clock in front of her  
above the mirror with a smile on her lips. When Elliot slammed his hand on the table she didn't even flinch.

"What did you do to her? Who else is in it with you? We know someone helped you. I don't believe you did all this by yourself, so who else is in it with you? We have fingerprints on the steering wheel. When we find out who it is, the deal goes to him, so think about it. This is your chance; just tell us where you took her!"

They had been going at it for the last hour and they weren't going any were. It was 1:00AM and Casey had been missing for about ten hours now.

**--**

"She is not going to tell them anything," George said to Cragen and the detectives that were looking at the interrogation room from the other side of the mirror.

"She needs her fantasy be played to her. Tell her what she needs to hear. Appeal to her needs. She feels like she is the victim in all of this. She invested all this time in a cause for nothing; once Morten was send to Florence Max, her world was turned upside down. She may feel like the only thing to do was to make Casey pay for what Casey did wrong in her eyes."

"What are you talking about?" Munch asked.

"Look at her; she is stalling. If she is trying to impress Morten then this is what she'll do. She is wasting time we don't have. That means Casey is still alive, but probably in trouble," George said.

"He denied any implication on this. He hasn't gotten any mail or had any visitors for the last couple of weeks. He said he didn't know."

"Maybe, but this would be the way to impress him. It's her way of letting him know that she still loves him and that she'll wait for him."

"You think you can make her talk? You want to give it a try?" Cragen asked George.

"I'll try. Get me some tea or a soda, a fruity one preferably," George asked Lake as he was getting ready to enter the room.

**--**

Minutes later the door to the interrogation room opened and George walked in.

"Hi Margaret, I'm George," Huang said, entering the room, a can of soda in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. He let the detectives know that they were no longer in charge of the interrogation with his eyes. They stood up and left the room, not too pleased about the situation.

"What's going on? Why did you take us out of there?" Olivia asked.

"You were getting nowhere. She hasn't told you anything. We'll give Huang a chance, see if he can make her talk," Cragen said and turned to look at the interrogation taking place. Elliot and Olivia joined the group and waited.

"You want a soda or tea? It's Jasmine… You like Jasmine? I heard people saying that tea is good for calming one's nerves or just to feel relaxed. What do you think?"

Margaret looked at George studying him, and then said, "They are right. Tea calms you down and relaxes you," Margaret said all of the sudden.

"So you want the tea?" George asked, and she nodded as he placed the cup next to her.

Taking the cup in her hands she sipped a little, closing her eyes and enjoying the warm beverage.

"I heard you are a friend of Robert Morten; is that right?"

When Margaret heard Morten's name her demeanor changed and her eyes became alive, but she said nothing more.

"I saw him today. He is fine, but he is worried about you. He hasn't see you or heard from you in weeks, so he is worried that you don't love him anymore or that you'll do something wrong."

"He doesn't need to worry. I'm fine and I always love him. I'm willing to wait for him and he knows that. I'm looking for another way to convince a judge to agree to an appeal."

"But Margaret, he is not going to come out of that prison—not now, not ever, he..."

"He is innocent! And the judge will see that. Then he is coming out of there and we can be together. He loves me and he knows that I'm doing everything I can to get him out, because he is innocent."

"That's why you kidnapped Miss Novak? To impress him?"

"I did no such thing! I don't know why you keep insisting I did!"

"Margaret, if the judge finds out that you had something to do with the abduction of ADA Casey Novak, he'll probably think that Morten is behind it. If you help us and tell us were she is, then.."

"I had nothing to do with her disappearance! I've been working on Robert's case and working. I don't have time to be abducting any woman!" Margaret said, flaring her arms in the air after pushing the teacup front of her.

George kept looking calmly at her he kept quiet for a few seconds, letting her compose herself, and then speaking in that soft way of his, he continued.

"The evidence that they got is all that the judge will need to revoke any appeals from Morten and all he'll need to send you to prison."

"They've got nothing!"

"Yes, they've got your fingerprints on the van, the bat, and the note. The blood that they found in the van belongs to Miss Novak and Miss Kim. They also they found her jacket and cell phone in your apartment. That's all the evidence they'll need to put you in a cell. Then who is going to keep on appealing for Morten's freedom?

She was getting more agitated. She looked back at the clock and then at George and began rocking in her seat

"It's all her fault! Everything is her fault!" She screamed suddenly.

"If she had held to her end of her bargain, we could have been together. We could see each other, talked to each other… we could have even had marital visits once we'd gotten married, but no! She had to put him in that place! She lied to him. She lied to get what she wanted! It's all her fault!" She stopped talking and folded her arms across her chest.

George looked at her and studied her demeanor once more, and then he pushed the soda toward her and gestured with his hand to take it. She took a big gulp of the grape flavored soda.

"What is he doing? We need the place where she took Casey. What is the doc waiting for?" Lake asked.

"Watch and learn, my friend, watch and learn," Munch said. They turned their eyes and ears to the room and the people inside.

"Margaret, I know you are tired and you are exhausted, and frankly just like you I want to get out of here, don't you?"

She nodded, looking at George and biting her lower lip.

"The only thing you need to tell me is if Casey is OK. Is she OK, Margaret?"

Margaret nodded again.

"Is she still alive?" One more nod.

"Where is she, Margaret? Like detective Benson said, if you help us, the judge will take that into consideration and you probably won't have to go to jail. Then you can still fight for Robert, so he can get that appeal you are working on. Don't you want that?"

"Yes... are you lying to me?" She asked, looking directly at his eyes. "Are you telling me all of this so I'll give you what you want, and then you'll send me away like she did to Robert? Is that it?"

"No, Margaret, I want you to tell me where Casey is so Robert doesn't have to be worrying about you doing something that can put you in danger. Remember I told you I saw him? He told me to tell you that he loves you and wants you to be ok. He wants you to keep working his case so that you can be together; that's what he wants. Don't you want the same?" George asked.

His voice was calm and collected and Margaret could see in his eyes honesty and warmth.

She nodded her head again and took a breath of air before speaking

"She is in an abandoned house uptown in a basement."

"Is she hurt?"

"I knock her around a little, but she was alive when I left her. She may have… broken ribs. I… I was so mad at her, she deserved it! She is.."

"Where uptown?"..

**--**

"Ok people. Benson, Stabler go get her; Munch call a bus send it to that address. Tell them what she just said! Lake, Fin take that woman and book her."

George came out of the room as Lake and Fin walked in.

"Good work George, thanks."

Huang just smile and saw all the detectives plus the Captain running into action. He turned to look one more time to Margaret, who was now being place into cuffs by Fin and Lake. He kept walking, wishing that they would find Casey and that she would be fine.

--

If you like this chapter or not.. leave a message, review…anything if not thanks for reading anyways.


	7. Apologies

I'm so sorry is taking me this long to up-date this story, the next chapter is ready but it needs to be read proof.

Please bare with me, and thank so much for your patience, I would try to up-date soon.

Thank you very much.

* * *


	8. Found

**They belong to DW and NBC.. But you knew that all ready.**

**Thanks to CNovak929 for you help on correcting this work. You are awesome!.**

**Again so sorry for the tardiness.. OK on with it!**

* * *

**Found**

**Chapter 7**

Olivia and Elliot found the house and were checking all the doors that were in it, trying to find the one that led to the basement. They were desperate to find her and they knew that she needed help.

They didn't know what shape she was in, but they knew that Casey needed them. It didn't help that the house was abandoned. There were no services working, so as best as they could they worked their way along the halls with their portable lights.

They reached a portion on the house with two halls going in different directions, one to the right and one to the left, which appeared to lead to the back of the house and on to the alley in the back.

Elliot glanced at Olivia just as she was looking at him. With an understanding nod she let him know that she had understood, and then he took the left corridor to check on the hall on that side of the big house while Olivia went to her right.

They had gotten there no more than five minutes ago and were searching already, not waiting for the units for back up. Time was almost up, and they knew that the twelve hour mark was upon them. Casey was running out of time.

Elliot was about to open a door when the door in the back suddenly opened and a figure stepped inside carrying a big box in his arms. The man was unaware of  
Elliot's presence until Elliot was a few feet from the man, directing the beam of his flashlight into the man's face. Elliot screamed.

"Police! Hands in the air!"

In an instant the man threw the box at Elliot's face and tried to make his escape the same way he had come in, but Elliot blocked the box thrown at his face and pushed himself to chase the man. He came to the alley and could see the figure about to reach the end of the alley.

"Stop, police!" he screamed one more time, but the suspect didn't stop, making Elliot angry in the process.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Elliot said, this time gaining on the man that continued running. Taking aim Eliot fired one warning shot in to the air.

"I won't miss the second time... Stop!" When the man heard the gun shoot his blood ran cold. Then he heard the warning and knew that the man behind him wasn't joking. As he stopped in his tracks he immediately raised his arms in the air and begged.

"Don't shoot… don't shoot... please don't shoot." He was trembling and he knew that there was no escaping what was coming his way, so he opted for the easy way out of this mess.

"Please don't shoot; I'll tell you everything… it wasn't me it was all her idea. She planned it all, I'll tell you everything." Elliot was behind him now and bringing his handcuffs to restrain the man.

"What were you doing here?"

"I was supposed to meet Margaret at this hour. She is going to be here any minute now."

"To do what?" Elliot asked.

"To get rid of the woman in the basement… it was all her idea."

"Is she still down there?"

"Yes, she is… she is in the basement."

Elliot shoved him to the ground and preceded to read him his rights.

"You are under arrest. Anything you say..."

"You need any help?" The policeman approaching him asked.

"Yes, take this piece of scum into custody. I need to get back to my partner."

With that he ran back to the house.

**--**

Olivia was still searching when she heard Elliot chasing someone. She debated going to his aid or continuing her search. She knew Casey needed her, but her partner was out there.

"Backup should be here by now," She thought, and then she remembered the case that had brought them apart. The Gitano Case—they had lost a child's life when her partner had chosen her instead of the young boy. That decision was still something that bothered the both of them, and that made her decision.

_"I'm sorry Elliot,"_ she said in her mind and she kept searching.

It was Olivia who spotted the bag in front of the door, and upon checking it she found a knife, some rope and plastic bags among other things that left her cold in place. A tremor ran down her spine just thinking of the reason the items in that bag were there for. She looked at the door in front of her and tried to open it; it was locked. She banged in to the door.

"Casey! Case, are you in there? Casey!"

When Casey had woken up, she had tried to reach the door that was just feet from her, but her intents of getting up or move even a little was to no avail; even the slightest movement brought an intense pain to her already weakened body.

Casey was having difficulties trying to keep herself awake. She was cold and her headache was practically drilling a hole in her scalp. Her lungs hurt also and she knew that she was running out of time. She was perspiring profusely and her lips felt so dry.

"What I wouldn't give for a Spring Water… heck, even a glass of tap water would be well receive at the moment. Yeah, cold water. Where are you guys?..When I get out of here I'm going to have the biggest Long Island Iced Tea…no, a Margarita sounds better. Yeah, I'll even invite Lake to come with me." That brought a smile to her lips.

Her thoughts were getting confusing and she knew it. If she were in her right mind, she would be looking for a way to help herself, but she couldn't—not in her current condition. In her deliriousness she thought she heard a sound. Was it in the upper floor, were those steeps? Was someone calling her name?

"Funny how your mind play tricks on you." Then silence.

"No... just your mind playing tricks on you. Get a grip, hold on a little longer.." Her line of thinking was interrupted by what is sounded to be a voice. Yes someone was there… and then she heard it.

"Casey!"

Was that Olivia? She wasn't sure but someone was there.

"Here… I'm in here... help me... please..."

She couldn't get her voice to sound stronger. She tried again, but her voice was gone along with her breath. She was thrilled that somebody was looking for her,  
invigorating her resolution to reach for the door. As carefully as possible she tried to move, only to feel her world spinning and her lungs working over time.

Her last thought was for whoever was in the house to come down the basement and find her. Her eyes closed and the darkness engulfed her.

**--**

Olivia tried to push open the door slamming, her shoulder into it with all she was worth, but the door didn't give. Taking a step back and putting all her strength in the kick she hit it one more time, then once more. That did the trick; the door broke down and she stepped in.

Directing her flashlight into the basement she searched the room, then directed the beam to the stairs. What she saw froze her for only a second and then she  
was by Casey's side in a flash.

"Elliot, I found her! She is down here! Where are the medics?"

Taking Casey's pulse she found a weak one. Maneuvering Casey the best that she could, she rested the younger woman's head on her lap. She felt more than saw the blood on her head and face. Casey was cold, so she took her coat and laid it over Casey's cold body.

"Casey, honey we are here. Can you open your eyes for me? Casey, open your eyes baby! Casey, you are going to be ok, we are here. Can you hear me? I need a medic!" Olivia was becoming frantic and scared; Casey was cold and her breathing was erratic. "Casey, c'mon, open your eyes honey. Open your eyes for me… please Casey!"

"Elliot!" Liv screamed one more time, wishing that her partner were there by her side, apprehension griping her heart. Was he hurt? Did she make the wrong choice in not aiding him? Hundred of thoughts reach her mind and she was growing desperate.

Then Olivia heard Eliot and what she assumed were the paramedics coming in to the basement, and relief filled her soul. She knew she needed to move, but she couldn't; she didn't want to let go of her friend. She kept calling to Casey, willing her to open her eyes.

"Liv! Liv, you need to let go of her. They need to check her out, Liv. Let go, c'mon, she needs help." Elliot took Liv's arm and pulled her gently toward him to move Olivia out of the way.

"She'll be fine, Liv, let the medics help her."

Olivia looked at Elliot and then once more turned her eyes to Casey and the medics working on her. They had put her on an IV line and had stabilized her neck. She was about to tell Elliot to let her go so she could go to her friend when Casey opened her eyes.

"She is awake! You are OK, you are on your way to the hospital, try not to move. Ok, we need to take her now," one of the medics said.

Olivia and Elliot were at her side immediately, just to find that she had lost consciousness again. As they started to move her, Casey opened her eyes just for a brief moment and whispered very softly.

"What… took you guys so long… I… I was about to… get myself outta here…" she said and then she closed her eyes again.

"You are going to be fine, counselor, you are going to be just fine," Elliot told her and smiled at her even though she couldn't see him.

Olivia let the breath out that she didn't know she was holding in and relaxed when she hear Casey reply.

"You… you can bet your butt on that... who's gonna… keep you out of trouble if… if I'm not around?" Casey said. Her eyes closed just as the medic put an oxygen mask on her.

The two detectives watched their friend being loaded into the ambulance. They saw Casey's vitals were stabilizing then they relaxed a little more.

Before the doors of the ambulance closed Olivia spoke to no one. "We'll see you at the hospital, Case, just hold on".

**--**

When the ambulance drove off to the hospital they walked toward their car. They were both thinking that they had cut it close… too close for comfort this time.

What if they hadn't found her in time? What if..

"It doesn't help, you know?" Liv's line of thought was broken when Elliot spoke.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"It doesn't help questioning yourself of the "what ifs." We just need to accept that she is alive and that she will be fine… maybe not tomorrow, but she is alive and she has another chance. Some of our victims don't have that luxury, but she does and we have to be glad for that."

Olivia looked at Elliot and wondered how he knew what she was thinking.

"Maybe you are right," she said and choked on her tears.

Elliot put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed gently, giving her the strength she needed at the moment and held her.

"She'll be fine Liv. Are you going to be ok?" He asked her with concern in his eyes while looking at her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks El," she whispered while wiping away a tear that had escaped her eyes and smiled to Elliot, glad he had been there for her through all of this.

"Thanks, El, for everything."

He didn't know what to say to that. Had he been neglecting his friend that bad? Now his thoughts were interrupted by a man's voice.

"Detectives, do you want us to take over the scene?"

"Yes, can you take the suspect to the 16th precinct? Someone from there should be here any minute to conduct the investigation." Elliot spoke, looking back to the empty house then at Liv.

"We caught the man that was aiding Margaret. He came here to finish what they were planning." He said to Olivia.

Realization dawned on Olivia as another tremor ran down her back. A flashback of the bag in front of the door and the items in it reached her mind along with the memory of their first victim's body that they had found in another basement another time when they got involved on the Morten case and she trembled.

"Lets get to the hospital before she wakes up or she gets into more trouble."

With that they got into their vehicle and headed to the hospital. While Elliot drove Olivia called their captain to inform them of Casey's condition and where she had been taken.

**--**

While the morning light could be seen in the distance, the city was becoming alive again with the buzzing of cars and people awakening to a new day in one of the busiest cities in the world. Most of them were oblivious of the dangers lurking on the dark, just at arm's length.

Most of them didn't know the horror's that the two detectives saw in their line of work; the two people that had stayed awake among other's, trying to protect and save the potential victims in the jungle that was their city.

The new day brought light to the city, and hope for the two people in the car driving to the hospital; two people that for once had a different outcome in the case they been working.

_"It doesn't help to thing of the "what Ifs..."_

Maybe Elliot was right; maybe they have a lot to be thankful for. They were still a whole unit. They had been shaken up a bit by a bomb attempt, a personal attack on her and now this, but they were still whole. For now, one of their own was on her way to the hospital to be taken care of, while the others found a little respite.

When Olivia had thought she was losing her foundation she realized the strength of her partner was all she needed to face whatever the future hold. For now that was enough. For now she could accept that, and Olivia welcomed the new day with a little bit of hope in her soul and a small smile in her face.

Casey was alive, and she was going to be fine.

* * *

Ok there is one more chapter to the story, or I could just leave it like this.. **You **tell me.

Thanks to all of your that have been reviewing and still reading **THANK YOU SO MUCH**, and Thanks to **CNovak929** for your help.


	9. Epilogue

**They still belong to DW**

**Ok here's the last chapter of the story, though I didn't managed to get more than a few reviews, I notice some of you put this story on your alert thingy, so I gather you want the last chapter even a word or two would have been nice..any way off with it.**

**Just a warning, this chapter hasn't been read proof, all errors or misspells are mine and I apologies for them.. I'm still a work in progress.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Casey had been release from the hospital days ago and was still convalescing at home, she couldn't remember anything after they found her, she new that Miss Kim had a lot to do with her rescue the woman had also send food at her apartment via Olivia, almost every time her friend went by to check on her, that meant almost everyday, she had send some of the food back to the guys, because she couldn't finished all and frankly you could love Chinese food just for a period of time, don't you?

She had even taken her some soup to the hospital when she had been able to eat something different that what the hospital call food, and Casey had been touch by this gesture.

Her life was coming back to normal or as normal her life could be, Margaret Davine trail was set to take place in the following weeks and hers and Miss Kim's testimony was needed to send the woman to jail or the Psychiatric Ward at whatever hospital they wanted to send her.

Casey thought about the irony of how people with mental problems affected her life and all the repercussions, she remember Charlie and how things had ended with him, how the cases she had tried with people affected with mental illness always tended to get her in sticky situations either with her boss, her friends or with herself.

Just weeks ago she and Olivia had been at each others throat's because of one of such cases, when the suspect had rape little girls and accidentally blinded Elliot, just because he stop taking his medicines, Casey and Liv saw things different and ended up been each others enemy.

They managed to work things out but their friendship had suffer a dent, now Margaret Davine had manage to shake her ground again, because of her fixation with a crazy man, a crazy man hat had kill innocent woman just because of his distorted view of "art" as he call it, a crazy man that had followers doing the stupidest things; just to impress Robert Morten, but this time it had gotten to close for comfort, this time it almost cost her, her life.

If it hadn't been for Miss Kim and her friends, she would end up dyeing in a cold, dark and empty basement all alone or for what Olivia had told her they found at that door, maybe in little pieces all over the Hudson; just the thought of that gave her the chills.

**--**

"We are here, are you ready?"

Olivia's voice brought her back to the present and the real reason she was out of her apartment. She turns her head to the side of the car and saw the "Kitchen of Kim" on top of the restaurant and reach to open the car door.

"Yeah, I'm ready" But before she open her door, she turn to Olivia.

"Liv... before.. us... I want... before this" she made a motion with her hands in the air "Things had been a little awkward between you and… I... than you f..."

"Casey, its fine I'm just very glad things work out the way they did... I was just so scare that we..." she stop "That I would lose you... I'm pretty sure I couldn't handle it, I'm just so sorry that you had to go through that, but you are here and you are getting better, and I'm glad for that, glad that you still with us and glad that we had the chance to changed whatever we had done wrong in the pass."

Casey nodded feeling a lump forming in her throat, while Olivia continues.

"We'll just go from here Ok, so stop thanking us for doing our job, because we would had done everything in our power to get you back, even if it hadn't been our work to do". Olivia finished and had tears on her eyes same as Casey.

"Now, c'mon, you need to see this thru and I know of somebody that is going to be freak out and over the moon at the same time, once you show her why you are here."

Casey looked at her friend and nodded, she wipe her tears while opening her door, as she was getting out of the car she saw the Suburban stopping just a few yards from their vehicle, walking to the passenger window she told the woman occupying the seat.

"Give me a few minutes and then come in" The younger woman agree an turn to tell the other people in the car what was happening, Elliot was the steering wheel and told her.

"Take all the time you need Casey, we'll be in, in a few minutes"

**--**

Miss Kim was busy attending her costumers and didn't pay attention to the door when it opens; it wasn't until Casey spoke that she saw who walk in.

"Miss Novak! Miss. Olivia! What are you doing here, you are to be home resting"

"Well I told you last time I was here that I was coming back and I told you I would bring a friend with me." Casey said and made a gesture with her hand towards Olivia.

"Ah, yes I remember, I remember too, I charge double."

Casey and Miss Kim stared laughing making Olivia wonder what the two women were talking about.

"But please, please, sit.. is this table good?"

"Miss Kim... Mai, we are here not to eat but for a different reason" Olivia said looking at Casey so she could take over

"Ok" Miss Kim, gave the two women a worried look and sit down at the table they had walked to.

"Are you alright Miss Novak? Is something not good?"

Placing a hand on top of Miss Kim's; Casey let the contact linger for a moment before letting go.

"Everything is fine Miss Kim, I'm ok, and I'm getting better every day, but how about you, how you been doing? Casey could hardly see the bruise on the other woman's head, if it weren't for the red marks the stitch's left on her temple, one couldn't tell she had been hurt.

Unconsciously she brought her hand to her head and touched the spot the wound had been. "I'm fine, I just have headache now and then, and I'm fine"

"Miss Kim I'm so sorry for what happen to you because of me; I just needed to say this and..."

"Oh! No, no you have no fault! It wasn't you who hurt me, it was that lady."

"I know but that doesn't minimize the guilt I feel for putting you in danger."

"You new she was going to hurt you?"

"No"

"Then is not your fault, I sorry didn't stop it, she took you and I do nothing."

"That's ok, you didn't know that would happened, neither did I; I just wanted to thank you for risking yourself for me... an estranger."

"Oh! Miss Novak; you no stranger you..." Miss Kim thought for a moment debating between herself, if what she was about to say was the proper way to said it, her eyes mist a little and before she spoke again she took a deep breath of air, lifting her eyes to look at Casey she keep going.

"Miss Novak you are like family to me and to Mr. Kim, you are like a daughter I don't have"

Casey looked at Olivia and then at Miss Kim, her own eyes holding her tears.

"Thank you; I don't know what to say to that."

"Say nothing, especially not Mr. Kim, he die if he finds out you know." Said Miss Kim and smile at Casey and Olivia. "He going to feel bad, he didn't see you; he's out on errand, you too Miss Olivia, he is mm.. impress yes? He is impress by you and your friends" Mai said this to Olivia and now she was speechless.

"Well although I feet honor that you feel like that about me, this bring us to the other reason we are here."

As Casey finished speaking the door to the restaurant open and Mr. Kim walk in follow close by two women and more people behind them, they walk all the way to the table the women were at and smiling broadly to his wife he kiss her tenderly on the cheek and told her.

"Surprise dear, sorry I didn't tell you... I love you."

To say that Miss Kim was confuse by what her husband said to her could be a misinterpretation, but nothing prepared her for when her husband step aside and her eyes landed on the young woman behind him and next to her, the older woman smiling through her tears.

"Xian!" Miss Kim scream and jump to her feet embracing the young woman with a fierce hug and then extended her arms to embrace the older woman, this time crying harder "mama!"

They stood in the embrace oblivious of the people surrounding them, the three of them speaking in Chinese the whole time crying and laughing at the same time, the people around them waiting patiently while emotions were running high.

After a while Miss Kim turn around to her husband, not losing the contact with the two women at her sides, "But How?.. How you do this? When?" There were a lot of questions in her eyes.

All Mr. Kim say was "It wasn't me it was her." He said looking at Casey.

"But.. Why?.. How?."

"All I did was ask some questions and gather some information with the help of your husband, I knew you had some family overseas, from the forms I help your husband fill, what I didn't know was that you had a daughter and your mom over there and I wonder why they couldn't come and visit, so I took the liberty to look around for a way so they could travel and be with you, it help that they were living in London, so there weren't to many restrictions to apply for the visas; it also help that I asked for some favors from some friends."

When the woman didn't say anything Casey concluded. "I hope I didn't overstep my ground here."

Her response was a strong hug from the small woman in front of her.

"Thank you Miss Novak.. Thank you!.. How can I ever pay you for this" She was crying and hugging her. Casey was overwhelmed with emotions.

"Well for now, you can stop paying attention to me and get back to your family, I'm sure you have a lot to catch up, later we can sit down and talk about the forms and paperwork you'll need to file in so your family can stay with you." She said to Mr. Kim.

Mr. Kim nodded turning to his wife and directed her to her family.

"Yes, yes but first lets have something to eat or drink, for the new friends that have become our family and for the blessing that our family is finally with us; at last we are together thanks to you."

**--**

They all gather around from the kitchen one of the employees came out with glasses and two bottles of wine, as the people around her stared talking amicably.

Casey felt overwhelm once more, with such calm and happiness that she thought that for the first time, the outcome of her experience with a psychotic person had turn out into something else than despair, something else besides pain, this time; although she had to go through some physical pain, she was left with warmness and happiness in her heart and a extended family that she wouldn't change for anything.

If it hadn't been for this experience she wouldn't never find out about Miss Kim and her family and why they had to stayed behind when she fled her country leaving with out her mom and daughter, she never have known she was appreciated the way this people appreciated her, she wouldn't look at her life the way she did now and she really appreciated the opportunity to do right by the people that meant the most to her, besides her own family, she look at Olivia and Elliot talking to Mr. Kim and the guys trying to understand Miss Kim's daughter in her broken English while Miss Kim was talking to her mom.

With a glass in her hand she said.

"To family and new friends"

As one all the people put their glasses up and say in unison.

"To family and friends"

**THE END**

* * *

**Till next time...pretty soon:)**


End file.
